


Seeing One Another for the First Time

by ArtHistory



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat Frank Morrison, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Dynamics, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Frank is curious about...you know...seeing his gorgeous, muscular bff's dick. Like as a friend. Turns out Joey is more than eager to show him, and much more. But Joey is beefy, toned, and Frank is....not that. At all.For Joey, that is the opposite of a problem.
Relationships: Joey/Frank Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Seeing One Another for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of guys being dudes, a couple of dudes being gay, show me your dick, Joey
> 
> More in my Dead by Daylight weight gain kink series, this time Frank and Joey of the Legion get a little handsy and discover Frank's secret pot belly.

Look, you didn’t spend several years in a hell dimension chasing down nerds without at least  _ wondering  _ what your buddy’s cock looked like.

At least, that was what Frank Morrison told himself.

Now, flushed, laying back on the beer and nacho cheese stained sofa that decorated the first floor of the Mount Ormond Resort, Frank was  _ definitely  _ not regretting his bold statement of curiosity about his long-time friend’s body. They sloppily made out once or twice, usually as a dare from Julie or Susie, but nothing like…

“Wow.” Frank breathed, his eyes going wide as the firelit licked Joey’s form.

Joey’s form moved with the fluid grace of panther as his ungodly  _ thick  _ biceps pulled his filthy, grey sweatshirt up his body, exposing his cut abs and obliques, his broad, powerful pectorals, all on full display as Joey tossed his top behind him, smile cocky as he looked down as the Legion’s leader pinned below him. Joey was- Frank’s brain sizzled like a burger patty being  **squashed** by a spatula as the black Canadian’s beefy thighs  **squeeze** either side of Frank’s hips.

“God, you look so good like this.” Joey purred. He’d clearly begun to sweat under his hoodies thanks to Ormund’s massive fireplace, roaring wirth life so very close to the sofa-bed the two young men had folded down to initiate this semi-drunken fondling session, leaving a dazzling glaze of warm salt to highlight the aggressive cut of Joey’s six-pack abs and wide, beefy chest. Joey’s rough, square hands found Frank’s, gliding his fingers between the Legion leader’s own and moving them up to rest against the arm of the sofa, Frank’s own jacket sliding up to reveal a thin, creamy line of hairless tummy. 

Frank’s blood roared in his ears, smothering the soft laugh he saw Joey puff out, his straight, white teeth dazzling Joey leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Frank’s waist. Joey’s mouth fell open, letting out a soft:

“Oh.”

Frank’s cheeks burned, blood pumping impossibly louder in his ears.

“You’re so…” Joey breathed, watching Frank turn redder and redder as Joey’s dark hands rocked either side of the small mound of cookie dough he’d suddenly discovered on his best friend’s waist.

“Soft.” He finished, daring to reach up and unzip Frank’s jacket, letting his knuckles glide sensually down the hollow of Frank’s neck, his sternum, and up and over the small hill of Frank’s belly, smoothing away the curtains of Frank’s leather jacket to reveal the tightly packed, grey fabric of Frank’s hoodie. It quivered, Joey’s blood boiling with hot, lustful  **want** as Frank  **whined** when his fat little belly was suddenly exposed to air.

“I-It’s not that much.” Frank huffed, voice sounding choked in his throat, hands moving from above his head to snatch the hem of his sweatshirt and attempt to pull it back down, both his and Joey’s cocks  **pulsing** angrily beneath the confines of their jeans.

“If I start working out, I-I can lose it in a week! I-”

Frank moaned as Joey’s hard, muscular body was flush with his own, Joey’s lips worshipping the tattooed skull at his throat. His hands had quickly filled Frank’s own, placing them back up above his head, the motion enough to reveal Frank’s soft, decadent pot once again, Joey’s abs pressed to, kissing that mound with as much force and passion as Joey’s clover mouth nipped and sucked at the still-cut line of Frank’s jaw.

“Hey, hey, when did I say this was anything close to a bad thing?” Joey purred, breath hot against Frank’s ear as his beefy form nearly covered Frank completely.

“J...Julie-.” Frank admitted, head warm with arousal and the old whiskey from Ormund’s bar, his hands resting obediently behind his head as Joey leaned back up, , feeling naked even with all his clothes still on, as if his...his-

Frank’s cock  **pulsed** against Joey’s thighs.

His  **gut** was some sort of secret, scandalous zone.

“She and I haven’t...I-I gained some weight just before we came….here, and never got the chance to lose it. She’s hates-”

“You don’t have to lose it.” Joey said, outright.

Frank felt so very, very naked once again as Joey’s dark eyes locked onto him

“What?” Frank asked, swallowing hard, the skull as his throat bobbing gently.

“It’s uh...it’s nice. Soft..” Joey purred, his grin exceedingly pleased as Frank gave a desperately contained writhe beneath him. It felt good to see him like this. The charismatic leader, the first one to jump into the fray, so very soft, pliant when eyes were off him - literally.

“I thought you’d be all skin and bones, Frankie.” Joey said, his voice rich and thick as it seemed to melt over Frank’s skin, the Legion member’s hands daring to trace down Frank’s padded ribcage,  **press** and  **squeeze** into Frank’s doughy sides, testing the delicious  **give** of his love handles. One hand traced to the center of Frank’s gut, fingers spreading wide as Joey let his hand rock lightly, sending the creamy mound wobbling beneath his touch, not a trace of abs left. 

Slowly Joey’s hands moved up, guiding the Legion’s leader’s jacket, his hoodie off, leaving Frank shirtless, laying back against the sofa, flushed and shirtless and certainly not the spindly, skin-and-bones stick figure Joey had imagined him to be. Frank’s body lacked any sort of muscle tone. What might have once been the sinewy strength of the angsty criminal had been easily covered with a layer of vanilla icing. Frank’s arms and chest were smooth, and even laying down the expected cavern of Frank’s middle was domed, deliciously doughy, evidence of too many nights pounding back beers before the lot of them had been pulled into the Entity’s domain.

“I’m...Oh I’m  **very** happy to learn I was wrong.” Joey said, watching as Frank flushed once more, eyes widening as Frank’s hands found, gripped, and  **jiggled** the mass of his pot belly.

“I-It’s your fault I’m fat, you know.” Frank said, with more boldness, realizing that his increased weight was not only not a turn off, but might be bordering on a kink. Susie, Joey’s main girl before they all tumbled into the fog, wasn’t exactly underweight, but Frank had never suspected Joey might be more interested in…

Fat.

“Y...yeah?’ Joey asked, the muscular man faltering in his words for the first time during his otherwise confident seduction of his best friend. Gears began to turn behind Frank’s eyes.

“Oh yeah, all your fault.” Frank huffed, a grin forming as Frank dared to puff his middle out, letting it round, bloat, expand under Joey’s hot hands. Joey’s head tipped back, a gasping breath met with slowly, needy, clothed rutt into Frank’s hips. 

Frank’s hands smoothed over Joey’s, forcing the darker man’s fingers to  **sink** into the warm, soft mound of fat at his waist, rocking the warm, risen dough there.

“That first drinking contest? At Julie’s party?” Frank purred, puffing out his middle that much more, releasing Joey’s hands to let his own fall back above his head, arching his back to make himself look larger, rounder -

Fatter.

“You drank me under the table! I was impressed, usually Julie went for prissy little emo boys, was excited when she brought back one that knew how to-”  
“I cheated.”

Joey paused his bucking, his mouth falling open in shock, then a grin.

“Oh you little fuc-”

“Julie said you always challenged her boyfriends to drinking contests. So I snuck into the kitchen and ate pizza until I could barely stand. Surprised you didn’t notice the grease on my chin, sauce on my shirt, but you were so focused on winning - and you never even stood a chance.” Frank smiled, letting out a surprised, breathy moan as Joey’s clever hands started  **kneading** the excess at his waist.

“Thought that was it, but you were...impressed. Kept challenging me to drink more and more! And I couldn’t exactly do that without something to soak it all up. Four pieces, then six, then it was an entire pizza that I needed, ending my nights with my abs stretched so tight I couldn’t even breathe. Then, well...then they faded. Then swelled, bugled. Outgrew my skinny jeans so fast I swear my fat ass nearly busted them open, had to start wearing a jacket over my hoodie so you and Julues and Suze wouldn’t kno how fucking fat, how doughy, had damn  **piggish** I’d gotten.” Frank said, gasping as Joey’s left hand caught his wrists, pinning them above his head, while his right fished out their cocks. He made a show of licking his palm, Frank flushing, cock leaking with pre-cum as he lost all bravado at the look of sheer  **lust** in Joey’s eyes. Fuck, Jules never looked at him like-

“A-Hah! J-Joey!” Frank nearly keened, Joey closing a fist around their cocks, beginning a long, slow  **pump** .

“B-By then, normal meals didn’t cut it. I was so fucking  **hungry** all the time. Jules would always pay, s-so I started getting double, triple at the burger joint. Told her you were helping me bulk up.” Frank tried to chuckle, but it came out a needy pant, his breath turning into the rapid, desperate huffs and puffs that usually came along with chasing down survivors. God, he got out of breath so easily now, was he really so-

“Gorgeous.” Joey purred, snapping Frank’s attention back to him

“So soft, so full, you look better with some meat on you, Frankie.” Joey said, smile full of lust as he stopped pumping his fist and began to buck his hips, muscular form crashing into the warm, rich fat of Frank’s thickened thighs. The movement transformed Frank’s belly into a decadent ocean of wobbling cream, sparking the man’s nerve endings like lightning, Joey’s left hand releasing Frank’s wrist to  **smack** the side of Frank’s gut, he-

“Ah! Hah! F-Fuck!” Frank cried, the sudden attention on his gut embarrassingly enough to drive the already on-edge Canadian into a toe-curling blast of ecstasy.

Joey came not long after, falling over at Frank’s side with a laugh, turning his head to peck, kiss at the man’s cheek.

“S-Stop!” Frank said, embarrassment flooding is system as he realized he’d-  
“Full nutted from me touching your gut, fatboy.” Joey grinned, looking at the master manipulator as if he’d just discovered a very, very dangerous secret.

“Joey, if it were anyone but you-”  
“But it’s me. And it’s okay. And I like you.” Joey said, still very amused, but also clearly trying to comfort his leader, moving a large hand to palm Frank’s gut.

“A lot.” He added, nearly growling, causing Frank’s heart to pound once again

“So you, uh...think the Entity might give us some pizza and beer?” Frank asked, swallowing hard.

Joey grinned.


End file.
